wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Lelouch Ōtsutsuki
Lelouch Ōtsutsuki is the love interest of Miwa Tomoe and the father of Ashi Ōtsutsuki and Ashi Uzumaki. He is a former member of the Metarex and he is the current emperor of both the Galactic Eggman Empire and the multiverse. He is reborn as Lelouch Eggman thanks to Paul Gekko defeating Dr. Eggman. Appearance Lelouch is a handsome, young man with black hair and violet eyes. In spite of this, Lelouch is considerably tall, standing at least a head taller than Kallen, and apparently being slightly taller than Suzaku. He wears a Black jacket with gold trims and linings with Ashford logo on neck, White long sleeved shirt, Black trousers and Black Shoes. Personality Lelouch Ōtsutsuki is a highly intelligent individual who is also calm, sophisticated, and arrogant due to his aristocratic upbringing. While at school, Lelouch conducts himself as a sociable, lovable, and often easygoing student. However, this is really a mask to hide his true nature. While as Zero his true nature is expressed. His charisma and beliefs in justice gain him the trust and respect of many soldiers and leaders. Background Lelouch Ōtsutsuki was born the in the Ōtsutsuki Dynasty where his mother was a virgin. When he was young, Lelouch came across Lucas a plant-like scientist who was married to Earthia. Lucas and his forces entered a war with an unknown enemy when his planet was ensnared in the turmoil of war. As they were losing the battle, Earthia wanted Lelouch and start a new life, retreating from their enemies. Being a warrior, Lucas would rather stay and fight to stop the enemy causing further destruction in the universe, which brought him into conflict with his wife. Eventually, Earthia told him if he did not like it he could stay and fight the enemy himself and Lucas agreed. Following that, Lucas and the majority of males in his race stayed behind to fight. Despite the power they had obtained in their monster forms, Lucas and the others met the opposition with much failure. Later, Lucas stole his home world's Planet Egg and tried to harness its energy to attain his and his followers' monster forms for longer periods of time. His actions were discovered by Earthia, who had discovered the plants were dying before leaving the planet. Horrified that her husband had sacrificed so much to fight, Earthia called Lucas a traitor for destroying his own world to fight the enemy, and Lucas called Earthia a traitor for wanting to abandon the war entirely. Lucas then vowed to crystallize the life force of all planets to build an army to combat their enemy and Earthia and all the female members of the race left while Lucas and his fellow soldiers remained behind to fight for their lost cause. When Lelouch was forced to work for the Metarex, he was rescued by the Rebel Alliance. After the Galactic Civil War, Lelouch worked his way into helping Momoshiki Palpatine leave to a new galaxy. Momoshiki Palpatine told Lelouch that he destroyed the Metarex with the help of the Fel Empire. Thanks to the destruction of the Metarex, all of the Planet Eggs scattered back to their home planets in a flash of many lights. After arriving at Planet Dens, years have passed, Lelouch was helping Momoshiki Palpatine create a new galactic empire with Dr. Paul Robotnik at the throne. After the Freedom Civil War, Lelouch and Miwa were married and crowned as the new rulers of the Galactic Eggman Empire the multiverse. Family *Paul Gekko- Father-in-Law *Yukishiro Gekko- First Mother-in-Law (Deceased) *Yuki Uzuki- Second Mother-in-Law *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik- Adoptive Grandfather-in-Law *Enrique Eggman- Adoptive Father-in-Law *Hydron Eggman- Adoptive Uncle-in-Law *Yukishiro Nyau- Cousin-in-Law *Yukishiro Tomoe- Aunt (Deceased) *Yukishiro Hayate- Uncle-in-Law *Yukishiro Enishi- Uncle-in-Law *Miwa Tomoe- Love Interest *Ashi Ōtsutsuki- Daughter *Ashi Uzumaki- Daughter Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon